


Scary Boredom

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boredom, Filming, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Once again, Jieqiong is bored. But luckily, she comes up with a scary idea of her own so Minghao doesn't have to... and it's a disaster.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Kudos: 2





	Scary Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142694) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



“I'm bored.”

Minghao sighed at the familiar words that were uttered from Jieqiong's mouth.

“And the sky is blue.”

Jieqiong sighed. “Entertain me.”

“Entertain yourself.”

“Please! I'm really, really, REALLY _bored!”_ Jieqiong pleaded, grabbing the edge of his sleeve.

Sighing, her best friend gave in. “Alright, well, it's October. We could watch horror movies?”

Before Jieqiong could protest, Minghao reminded her of their corn maze adventure last year and how he'll never be able to replicate anything scarier ever again. “Unless you'd like me to drop you off in the middle of nowhere and drive away,” he added.

“Yeah, _no.”_

“Anyway...” Minghao got off of the couch and opened a cabinet full of DVDs. “What would you like? The typical witches, vampires, and werewolves? Urban legends and folklore? What?”

“Geez, we've watched those movies so many times I could quote it with my eyes closed.” Jieqiong rolled onto her back on the floor, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. “I want something new and exciting!”

“We could see what's on streaming.”

“Nah.”

Minghao ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated by how picky his friend was being. “Well sorry, I can't help ya. All I can suggest is eat a whole bucket of candy 'till you puke, and _maybe_ you'll get a nightmare.”

Jieqiong tossed one of the sofa pillows at his face. “Hey!”

Suddenly, a figurative light bulb shined brightly in her head—so brightly that the make believe filament nearly exploded. “I've got it!”

“Uh oh....”

Jieqiong jumped to her feet and pulled out a video camera. “Let's make our own movie!”

“Really, Jieqiong?”

“Come on, it'll be fun!”

Well, he couldn't deny that. “Alright, but who's gonna man the camera? Nevermind, I already know it's gonna be me. But sorry to say, one actress isn't gonna cut it.”

“I know,” Jieqiong pulled out her cellphone. “I've got reinforcements.”

* * *

“So why are we at the abandoned gas station again?” questioned Junhui, feeling a bit unnerved.

“Because a scary movie needs a scary location!” Jieqiong replied. “Right, Kyla?”

“Sure, I guess?” Kyla just shrugged in response.

“Okay so...” Jieqiong entered _director mode._ “One night, Earth's only survivors were scouring for supplies at the abandoned gas station, when—“

“I thought this was supposed to be horror?” Minghao interrupted. “This sounds more post-apocalyptic.”

“Shh! I'm getting to that.” Jieqiong then cleared her throat. “Now, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted... they hear strange noises.”

“It's zombies, isn't it?” Junhui interjected.

“Well no... okay yes, but, these are like _super zombies._ A bullet to the head won't kill them. You gotta.... ummm....”

“Shoot them in the mouth?” Kyla suggested.

“Yeah! Shoot them in the mouth!”

“That's basically the same as shooting them in the head...” Junhui muttered.

“Okay, but who's gonna be playing the zombies?” Kyla asked. “If the 3 of us are Earth's only survivors and Minghao is the camera man—“

“Minghao will be the zombie.” Jieqiong said firmly. “The camera's on a tripod. He just needs to set it in the perfect place and quickly get into his role.”

“I dunno, one zombie sounds kinda lame.” said Junhui.

“Not if he's the _final zombie.”_ Jieqiong put extra emphasis on the last two words, trying to sound dramatic. “Yeah, I'm just making this up as I go along. I was bored, OK?”

“Clearly.”

“Alright, everybody, places!” Jieqiong clapped her hands. “Minghao, let's get you made up.”

“Umm, why?” Minghao asked cautiously.

“You're a zombie. You need to look more zombie-ish. Now come here!” As she beckoned, she pulled out a stick of lipstick.

“Wait, why would I need to wear—“

“It's _blood,_ silly. Now don't be a baby and get over here!”

Jieqiong yanked Minghao's arm, smearing the lipstick liberally as both Junhui and Kyla laughed in the background.

“This is gonna be great!” Kyla giggled.

Junhui shook his head, still laughing. “Haha, nah, it's gonna be a disaster.”

* * *

The sun was nearly set.

Kyla walked down the dimly lit aisle of the gas station's convenient store, throwing in random snacks she found on the dusty shelves into her basket.

“Probably all expired, but oh well.” she shrugged, ripping open a candy bar and seemingly unbothered by the fact it probably expired 3 years ago.

That is when there was a _scratching_ _ **noise.**_

Kyla stopped in her tracks, pulling out her phone that somehow still had service after the end of the world. “Junhui, I heard something. A scratching noise. I don't think we're alone.”

“Well, Jieqiong and I hear nothing on our side.” Junhui replied through the phone's speakers.

“Okay but could you at least come over here and check? I think I'm.... _being followed.”_

“Alright, what's your position Kyla?”

“I'm—“

Suddenly, a pile of old cans fell to the floor as an unnaturally tilted man with his arms out appeared. Kyla, genuinely shocked, dropped her phone and screamed bloody murder.

“IT'S AN EVIL CLOWN!!!”

“ _Zombie.”_ the unnaturally tilted man (who was actually Minghao) corrected, his voice scratchy and garbled.

“Whatever, just get away from me! Here—“ she threw a bag of potato chips in his face. “Eat these, they taste better than I ever could!”

“Nah, I need a good fresh brain. Hadn't had one of those in awhile.”

“Well, uhhh, I...” Kyla backed up into the camera, causing it to fall to the ground and make the recording angle sideways.

Then the video cut off.

* * *

“See? I told you it was freaky!” said Tzuyu, after showing the weird recording to her friends.

“And where did you find this exactly?” Jihyo asked.

“Abandoned gas station.”

“What were you doing there?”

“Well, Nayeon-unnie dragged me on one of her urban explorations...” Tzuyu replied. “And we just found that camcorder lying on the ground.”

“It has a phone number on it!” Nayeon added.

“Uh-huh...” Jihyo slowly nodded. “And have you tried calling it?”

The two looked at each other then shook their heads.

Sighing, Jihyo got out her phone. “Let me see it.”

* * *

“Minghao! Your cell is ringing!” Jieqiong shouted.

“I don't recognise this number.” he said, staring at it. He picked it up anyway. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Xu Minghao? My friends found a camcorder and—“

Minghao hung up.

“Who was that?” Jieqiong asked, hovering over his shoulder. “Why'd you hang up?”

“Someone found it.”

“Oh.”

Jieqiong returned to the kitchen to fix snacks for a horror movie viewing party whilst Minghao continued to ignore further phone calls.

Some things are better left never to be recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> .... ah but now they may assume the camcorder is cursed!
> 
> I was bored and thought to write an unofficial sequel to "Fighting Boredom" (a fanfic written by my friend) which happens one year later.


End file.
